Big Nate: Meet Your Match
by mereckf
Summary: When Nate meets Gina, and Francis meets Jenny, and Teddy meets Deedee, sparks fly. Ladies and gentlemen, meet your match.
1. Chapter 1: The Project

Nate's POV:

"Come on, guys!" I said going to homeroom. Of course, I was sharing air with Mrs. Godfrey for 10 minutes, so I wanted to get over it. "OK, OK!" Teddy and Francis both said. We rushed down the hall to homeroom. So why am I rushing? Because Mrs. Godfrey is assigning a surprise project. I'm not excited for the project. I'm just hoping I work with Teddy and Francis. "ALL RIGHT, CLASS! SETTLE DOWN!" 5 seconds into Homeroom and Mrs. Godfrey is already yelling. When no one shut up, Mrs. Godfrey gave everyone the evil eye. Finally class started. "To assign partners for the project," Mrs. Godfrey began, "I will randomly pick your names from these slips of paper 2 at a time. So, now, let's begin." Mrs. Godfrey began randomly listing names, as I finished a Dr. Cesspool comic. Then I heard: "Nate and Gina." WWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?! NO! This can't be. "Is there a problem, Nate?" Mrs. Godfrey gave me the evil eye. I quickly answered, "No." I looked behind me and Gina looked Godfrey mad. "Is something wrong, Gina?" Mrs. Godfrey asks. "No, Mrs. Godfrey, ma'am," Gina said quickly. Have I mentioned how Gina is the biggest suck-up in the world? "Teddy and Francis." I sneak a look back. Teddy and Francis are acting like they just won a trip to Disney's headquarters. Lucky them, I think. "Homeroom dismissed!" Mrs. Godfrey yells. To me, this is a nightmare. How could this be?!

Gina's POV:

I can't believe I've been partnered with Nate! He's the biggest idiot in the world. He is going to ruin my perfect GPA. As we leave the room, I suggest to Nate we begin research at the library. He just shrugs. We walk in and split up. Nate returns with a book about Benjamin Franklin. Wow, he's really trying? No. He's probably just drawing comics hidden from me. Whatever. I begin my research. He leaves with a folder after 20 minutes. But I stay.

Nate's POV:

I was so quiet and pretended to read at the library so I could draw Ben Franklin comics. It turns out he's pretty cool. I get through my day without detention, even though there are some close calls. At home, I feel pretty exhausted. I go to sleep.

Nate's Dream:

I'm naked on a bed lying next to Gina. I feel happy, content and then Gina leans over and kisses me. For three straight minutes. Then we continue "it" for an hour.

Nate's POV:

Ugh, that was a horrible dream. Me having sex with Gina? Disgusting. Anyway. I eat dinner and 5 minutes after, the phone rings. I reach for it, but Ellen beats me to it. That's my cue to go upstairs.

Ellen's POV:

"Hello?" I say into the phone. "Hi, I'm looking for Nate Wright?" Dang it, it's for Nate. And why is the caller a girl?

Nate's POV:

"Nate!" Ellen yells. "It's for you."


	2. Chapter 2: Gina and I compare

Previously...

So, now, let's begin." Mrs. Godfrey began randomly listing names, as I finished a Dr. Cesspool comic. Then I heard: "Nate and Gina." WWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?! NO! This can't be. "Is there a problem, Nate?" Mrs. Godfrey gave me the evil eye. I quickly answered, "No."

I can't believe I've been partnered with Nate! He's the biggest idiot in the world. He is going to ruin my perfect GPA.

I'm naked on a bed lying next to Gina. I feel happy, content and then Gina leans over and kisses me. For three straight minutes. Then we continue "it" for an hour.

"Hello?" I say into the phone. "Hi, I'm looking for Nate Wright?" Dang it, it's for Nate. And why is the caller a girl?

"Nate!" Ellen yells. "It's for you."

Chapter 2:

Nate's POV:

I slowly walk down the stairs to get the phone from Ellen. "Hello?" I say. "This is Gina." Well, gag me with a spoon. "What do you want?" I say angrily. "I just want to compare notes for our final product." Gina arrives 15 minutes later. "Look at what I've done!" she says in a sing-song voice. I just groan. She shows me a binder and Gina work. Exactly what you'd want from her. Pages and pages of research. Footnotes, headers, timelines, charts, graphs. I think I saw a pie chart in there. "OK, that's great. So, Good-bye, Hasta la vista, ciao, au revoir." "Wait!" Gina says. "I want to see your work...if you have any!" How stuck up can you get? I rush upstairs and get my comics. I lay them on the table. Gina barely glances at it and starts yelling. "What the heck? We can't use these!" she says. "We can use it as a visual aid." "Vis-a-wha?" Gina stutters. Better luck next time Gina. All of a sudden, a bunch of dust and dirt blew in from the windows. Then I got covered all over. Dang. Dad comes in and he makes me take a shower. I finish it and try to find underwear but I don't find it. "Hey Dad!" I yell. I put on my towel skirt style. "Dad, I can't find my under-what the heck!" I quickly cover myself. Gina's sitting on the couch! Uh-oh. I start blushing hard as Dad walks in. "Nate, check the basement. Or check my room for the basket." I super-speed around the house and when I find clothes, I find Gina gone.

Gina's POV:

When Nate came downstairs with nothing on, I held in the urge to laugh. But also, he kind of looked mega-cute naked... Wait a minute? I don't like him! Get over it Gina!

The next day...

Nate's POV:

"How's the love fest going?" Teddy asks me on the walk to school. I ignore him. Note to self, hip check him into the water fountain at school. "Fine," I say. Nobody says anything until Teddy and Francis begin laughing like your best friends. We soon arrive at school.

Gina's POV:

Yesterday was kind of weird. But I'm ready for school! Nate gets a detention with Mrs. Godfrey, but somehow, he made it through the day with no detentions. And it's like he STUDIED. Wrong. Even Teddy and Francis seem to be shocked. After school, we meet at the library again. After his detention of course. "So let's start our paper," he said. "Why? All you have is comics," I say. "Check again," he says. I open the folder he hands me and I am shocked. He has PAGES and PAGES of notes. "WOW." "Shocked, huh?" he smirks. We are actually working on the paper right now and we just finished.

2 weeks later in homeroom:

I sprint to Mrs. Godfrey and she flips through the report. But her smile started to fade. "Oh my," she said.


	3. Chapter 3: Nate Saves Us

Previously...

I slowly walk down the stairs to get the phone from Ellen. "Hello?" I say. "This is Gina." Well, gag me with a spoon. "What do you want?" I say angrily. "I just want to compare notes for our final product."

All of a sudden, a bunch of dust and dirt blew in from the windows. Then I got covered all over. Dang. Dad comes in and he makes me take a shower. I finish it and try to find underwear but I don't find it. "Hey Dad!" I yell. I put on my towel skirt style. "Dad, I can't find my under-what the heck!" I quickly cover myself. Gina's sitting on the couch! Uh-oh. I start blushing hard as Dad walks in.

When Nate came downstairs with nothing on, I held in the urge to laugh. But also, he kind of looked mega-cute naked... Wait a minute? I don't like him! Get over it Gina!

"So let's start our paper," he said. "Why? All you have is comics," I say. "Check again," he says. I open the folder he hands me and I am shocked. He has PAGES and PAGES of notes. "WOW." "Shocked, huh?" he smirks. We are actually working on the paper right now and we just finished.

I sprint to Mrs. Godfrey and she flips through the report. But her smile started to fade. "Oh my," she said.

Chapter 3:

"What's wrong?" I ask Mrs. Godfrey. "Where are your visual aids?" she asks me. Suddenly, the meeting at Nate's flashes through my mind.

"What the heck? We can't use these!" I say. "We can use it as a visual aid."

Nate's POV:

I suddenly remember my comics! We could use those as a visual aid. I run to my desk and show Mrs. Godfrey my comics. "Why Nate, these are wonderful! I love them!"

Gina's POV:

Wow, I know I should feel like I'm mad. But I feel impressed. I think that Nate looks even cuter. As Mrs. Godfrey sends us back, I pass Nate a note to meet me after school in secret.

Nate's POV:

I scan Gina's note. Why does she want me? I hope it's to kiss me. And yes, I know it sounds stupid, but as we wrote our paper and revised it in the two weeks, I felt closer to her. So there.

Gina's POV:

Nate meets me in the back of the school. Well, here we go... "So, what did you want?" Nate asks me. "I want to give you something," I say. "And what's something?" "This." I kissed Nate full on the lips. When I pulled back, he turned red. "I've wanted a kiss for a while," he says. I giggle. We kiss again, and we agree to go steady.


	4. Chapter 4: Afterwords

Previously...

"What's wrong?" I ask Mrs. Godfrey. "Where are your visual aids?" she asks me. Suddenly, the meeting at Nate's flashes through my mind.

I suddenly remember my comics! We could use those as a visual aid. I run to my desk and show Mrs. Godfrey my comics. "Why Nate, these are wonderful! I love them!"

Wow, I know I should feel like I'm mad. But I feel impressed. I think that Nate looks even cuter. As Mrs. Godfrey sends us back, I pass Nate a note to meet me after school in secret.

I scan Gina's note. Why does she want me? I hope it's to kiss me. And yes, I know it sounds stupid, but as we wrote our paper and revised it in the two weeks, I felt closer to her. So there.

Nate meets me in the back of the school. Well, here we go... "So, what did you want?" Nate asks me. "I want to give you something," I say. "And what's something?" "This." I kissed Nate full on the lips. When I pulled back, he turned red. "I've wanted a kiss for a while," he says. I giggle. We kiss again, and this time in bliss. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Nate asks. "Yes!" I say.

Chapter 4:  
Francis POV  
"Hey, did you hear the news Teddy?" I said. "No," he said. "Nate asked Gina to go steady!" "What? Really?" Teddy said in shock. I was surprised too. Me and Teddy had always joked about their former rivalry, saying Nate liked Gina. But we never thought it would actually happen. I looked around the corner and saw Nate and Gina making out. I have got to get a girlfriend.  
Author's note  
I have gotten Nate and Gina together and soon I will do Teddy and Francis. Francis first.  
Down the hall, I saw Jenny crying. I walked over to her. "What is wrong?" I ask. "Artur broke up with me!" Jenny sobbed. Wow. I always saw those two as those couples that were really close. But their not I guess. Maybe this is my shot at Jenny. OK, I admit that I had an crush on Jenny since preschool. Maybe since I comforted her she will like me more.

Nate's POV  
These past few weeks have been going great. My grades are shooting up, Gina, and we have been making out.  
My life is so good.


	5. Chapter 5: Francis and Jenny

Francis's POV  
My mind is still on Jenny. I had this dream last night where I was having a make out session with Jenny. Mmm… "Francis!" Mrs. Godfrey yelled. "Name one original U.S colony." "Jenny," I said. Everyone laughed at me. I think that Jenny was turning a little red. Even Mrs. Godfrey was stifling a laugh.  
Teddy's POV  
Francis is in love! Earlier in Social Studies, Mrs. Godfrey asked him to name an original Britain colony. He said Jenny. He obviously likes Jenny. But when I think about it, it seems like they are perfect. Me, on the other hand, I have a crush on DeeDee. She's smart, cute and really can see through people. After homeroom, Francis and I meet at our lockers. Gina and Nate were walking down the hall, holding hands. "I want to ask Jenny out on a date," Francis told me. Wow! "I don't think that you should ask her out on a date right after her breakup with Artur," I told him. "Give it 2 weeks at most." "Thanks, man. I will impress her with trivia!" I facepalm. "Hey, Francis! Meet me at Uncle Pedro's after school," I yell across the hallway. "OK!"  
Jennys POV  
I actually think Francis is cute. I am just not ready to date right after Artur broke up with me. But in two weeks or so, I will be ready.  
Teddy's PoV  
The whole reason I came to Uncle Pedro's was to hypnotize Francis into bringing out his inner boy. He is cool and all, but I got worried after he said he'd use trivia to impress Jenny. "Ah, amigos!" Uncle Pedro said. "Where is the one with spiky hair?" "He is making out with Gina today," I tell him. "Come on in, boys."


	6. Author's Note

**Hey, everybody. Just wanted to let you know that I'm canceling the story. I don't know why, but I just hate it. I will start this story back up on May 28, 2016. Thanks.**


End file.
